


Dear Cabbage

by glitterybluemagic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Gen, i also suck at tagging, this is just full blown angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterybluemagic/pseuds/glitterybluemagic
Summary: my take on how Magnus handles Ragnor's passing.(this summary sucks i'm sorry)





	

He slumped against the front door. Choking on his own breaths. Everything that’s happened in the past weeks finally catching up to him. Elias. Dot. Ragnor. His dear Cabbage was gone.

He stayed like that, head between his knees, too afraid to look up and see his friend’s belongings scattered around the loft. An hour passed before he stood up to make a drink and send a fire message to Cat. His hands trembling as he wrote.

“He’s gone Catarina. Ragnor’s gone.”

He feels numb. He was so busy helping the Nephilim, he hardly had any time to mourn. Guilt started to creep in after his fifth drink. If he hadn’t brought Clary and Jace to his cottage, he’d still be alive. He’d be safe. All Ragnor wanted was to hide from the chaos. After all the years; seeing blood spilled, seeing his loved ones die as he lived on, he deserved that. 

Then Magnus had to come knocking. 

The warlock threw his glass against a wall. Books started crashing down, windows slamming shut as thunder rolled. The lights flickered on and off before blowing out entirely, leaving his cat eyes glowing in the dark. 

A portal opened up in the middle of the room. Catarina entered, looking disheveled after her shift at the hospital. She looks at Magnus with her red-rimmed eyes. Sighing as she saw the weight on his shoulders.

“After all these years, after all he’s done for me. I couldn’t even grant him the peace he wanted. Couldn’t keep him safe. Stupid. Selfish. Now he’s dead and it’s my fault Cat. My fault. My fault. My fault.”

Her eyes started watering again at that. She strode forward, dropping her glamour. She raised her blue fingers to rest on his cheek. 

There’s nothing that she could say or do to convince him otherwise. So she cleared a space on the couch and laid his head on her shoulder. She ran her hands through his dark locks as she eyes Ragnor’s things. Her own tears falling as she feels the sobs racking Magnus’s body. 

They mourned their friend’s passing in silence. Remembering the times they spent together. His smile. His laughter. His snark. His patience. His kindness. 

Their dear Cabbage.

**Author's Note:**

> one of my older works that are closer to my heart. you can find more on my tumblr @glitterybluemagic :)


End file.
